Cannabis is a genus of flowering plants that includes at least three species, Cannabis sativa, Cannabis indica, and Cannabis ruderalis as determined by plant phenotypes and secondary metabolite profiles. In practice however, Cannabis nomenclature is often used incorrectly or interchangeably.
Hemp, also known as industrial hemp, is a type of Cannabis plant grown specifically for the industrial uses of its derived products. Hemp by definition has no more than three-tenths of one percent (i.e., 0.3%) concentration of tetrahydrocannabinol (THC). THC causes psychoactive effects when consumed and is typically associated with marijuana (i.e., Cannabis with higher THC contents). Hemp extracts produced from industrial hemp, such as extracts produced from ‘CW2A’, have no such psychoactive effects due to their low THC content. Values of total CBD and total THC obtained from laboratory testing of dried mature female flowers may show variance that results from differing growing environments, sampling methodologies, and testing techniques.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct hemp (Cannabis sativa L.) cultivar designated as ‘CW2A’. Whole-plant hemp extracts from ‘CW2A’ contain an assortment of phytocannabinoids (e.g., CBD), terpenes, flavonoids and other minor but valuable hemp compounds that work synergistically to heighten effects of products produced from ‘CW2A’. This synergistic effect is sometimes referred to as the “entourage effect”. ‘CW2A’ extracts can be used to produce a variety of products, including liquid and capsule forms for oral administration, topical products, cosmetic products, infused beverages, sport products and hemp-infused pet treats.
Despite Cannabis being consumed since at least the third millennium BC, complete scientific corroboration for uses of CBD are still in their infancy. Industry reports suggest CBD is used for a variety of health and wellness purposes, including as a sleep aid, coping with daily stress, fighting anxiety, relieving pain, assisting with cognitive function and boosting immune health. Significant research is currently being conducted at a variety of laboratories on the use of CBD as it relates to epilepsy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD), cancer, autism, neuroprotection, anti-inflammatory effects, anti-tumor effects and anti-psychotic effects.
‘CW2A’ is a selection resulting from controlled-crosses using hemp germplasm from different regions of the United States. The primary goal of the breeding program was to develop a new hemp variety with high cannabidiolic acid (CBDA) concentrations and low tetrahydrocannabinolic acid (THCA) concentrations in its mature female flowers. Of the females tracing back to the original cross, the healthiest and most vigorous individual that showed no monoecious tendencies without stress manipulation was chosen to be ‘CW2A’.
The new cultivar of ‘CW2A’ was asexually reproduced via stem cuttings from vegetative and/or flowering plants, and cloning by the inventor at the inventor's greenhouses, nurseries, fields and/or facilities in Colorado Springs, Colo. and Wray, Colo. Asexual clones from the original source have been tested in greenhouses, nurseries, and/or fields. The properties of each clone from this cultivar were found to be transmissible by such asexual reproduction. The cultivar is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction (i.e., clones from ‘CW2A’ are uniform).